


New York City Getaway

by squidgie



Category: Breakfast with Scot (2007)
Genre: Community: smallfandomfest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5729848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For smallfandomfest's prompt of "Breakfast with Scot, Eric/Sam, vacation", Eric decides to take everyone to New York City to celebrate New Years Eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New York City Getaway

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to the authors that I have (again) lifted some background details, this time from Nos4a2no9 and mific works for the name of Sam's ex.

"Are you _quite_ insane?" Sam asks as he throws the covers aside and stretches in the morning sunlight.  "Where's this coming from?" he adds as he shrugs into last night's t-shirt, then throws on his robe, Eric instantly missing the beautiful broad expanse of skin that only he is treated to.  Still, with kids in the house - Scot was having a sleepover again - they were growing more used to modesty.  
  
Contemplating burying himself deeper into the silky, whatever thread-count sheets (Sam was in charge of things like sheets and blankets; Eric was happy being the 'bit of rough' in the relationship), he stretches, shoulder a little tight from the recent pickup game.  "Well," he says, almost feeling bashful for some reason.  "Scot and the kids are going to be starting high school next year, so we don't have that much time before they begin just actively ignoring us."  
  
Sam snorts, giving Eric a smile.  "I thought that's what you _wanted_ ," Sam says, standing at the foot of the bed.  "You know...  The house to ourselves - like it _used_ to be."  
  
"Hey - I think I've kinda gotten used to being a...  Well, I wouldn't exactly say _dad_.  But, maybe, the cool uncle?"  Eric retorts.  "And besides, it's kinda like instant family, you know?"  Before Sam can respond he adds, "But anyway, I think we should do it," with a gentle bob of his head.  
  
What Eric _wasn't_ telling Sam (and based on the look Sam's giving him, it's like Sam's trying to read his mind) was that plans were already made.  He just had to let everyone know just enough without giving up his _true_ intentions.  
  
After a few moments pondering, Sam walks to Eric's side of the bed.  "I dunno...  You sure?  Times Square on New Years Eve?"  
  
"Yeah, well, it's not like we've ever been," Eric says, Sam's face changing for a fraction of an instant.  Still, it was long enough for Eric to know his assumptions were wrong.  "Wait - you've been before?"  
  
At least Sam looks a bit sheepish as he responds.  "Yeah.  _Jonah_ ," he says, then points to Eric's shoulder as if to indicate the time before his injury.  "Two years before..."  meaning Sam had gotten to experience New Years Eve in Times Square with _him_ ; Sam's ex with the golden retriever.  And just like that, Eric had yet another reason to hate Jonah, because he took that experience away from them even before they met.  
  
"Yeah, well jackasses don't count," Eric says.  "Besides, it'll be fun."  
  
Sam just grins at him, shaking his head fondly.  "You, me, and four kids?"  
  
"Five," Eric corrects.  " _Five_ kids."  
  
After a brief pause, Sam says, "What - Hank, too?"  
  
Eric tries not to give it away as his conversation with his sister Joan replays in his head.  "Yeah, why not?  The more the merrier, right?"  He adds a nonchalant shrug, which bunches up the pillows at his back.  
  
"Okay," Sam sighs.  "We'd better get started on hotel rooms.  It's bound to get busy-"  
  
Grabbing Sam's robe, Eric pulls his boyfriend down and steals a kiss.  "I'll take care of it," he says, then gives Sam a smile, knowing he looks like butter wouldn't melt in his mouth.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The reaction from the kids is probably heard a by canines a few towns over, and Eric's eyes go big as he reaches for his ears to see if there's dribbling blood.  Even _Ryan_ is excited, though he cools his temperament and glances around, by the look at it making sure he hasn't lost any hard-ass credibility.  Scot immediately goes to the calendar and circles the date, happily making a red 'X' through each day as it passes.  
  
The night before the big road trip to New York City finally arrives, Sam and Eric hosting all five kids for a sleepover so they can get an early start on the day.  Joey has the exact route planned out, with approved stops for food and potty breaks, though Sam knows _that_ will be out the window the first time Scot spots an attraction he wants to see, or Carla gets carsick.  They finally get the kids settled down at 10pm, and both fall into bed completely exhausted.  
  
It seems like Eric has just closed his eyes when there's a knock on the door, followed by rapidly approaching footfalls.  He checks the clock before attempting to bring the shaggy-haired teen looming over the bed into focus.  "Bwa?" he barely manages to mumble.  
  
Ryan's deep rumble jolts him to full consciousness.  "If you don't get up and get going right now, _I am going to kill him_."  
  
With that sudden, _loud_ declaration, Ryan stomps out of the room and slams the door behind him, though they can still hear him scream, "They're finally awake!" as he runs up the stairs.  
  
"Oh god," Sam says, though Eric just reaches over and pats his chest.  "Why'd we agree to do this again?"  
  
Bounding out of bed, Eric goes to Sam's side and flings the covers off of him.  Reaching for his boyfriend's hand, he pulls, urging Sam out of bed.  "Come on, Sammy.  Let's go get a shower while there's still hot water."  
  
Sam does a double-take as Eric bobs his eyebrows.    
  
"Come on," Eric says, pulling Sam out of bed, and into the start of their adventure.  
  
After a brief detour wearing nothing but a towel, (in Eric's haste, he forgot to grab their clothes) which prompted Scot to roll his eyes, Joey to give a shocked, "Mister Latour!", Carla and Hank ignoring him as best they could, and Ryan muttering a playful, "Damn homos," with a shake of his head, Eric and Sam get dressed and downstairs, getting breakfast ready for everyone.  Eric sneaks upstairs and grabs the extra bag that he'd packed, and adds it to the pile of luggage at the front door.  "We're leaving in fifteen minutes!" he calls, and there's squeals and laughter in response.  
  
The drive was long, though they passed the time well, Joey offering helpful suggestions and observations while others played games.  Christmas songs _were_ sung, but somehow it fit, Eric even joining in for a song or three.  Ryan surprised everyone by reading the entire way, though it was " _just_ an NHL player biography," he shrugged after garnering unwanted attention.  Finally in New York City, they check into the hotel, then manage to get out and find a quick place for dinner before heading out for the festivities.  
  
New York at night was a wondrous place; a place Eric had been many times for games, but not one that he got to experience.  Not like this.  Almost from the moment they left the restaurant, they are immersed in the throng of strangers.  And unlike the past, where Eric would be worried about being spotted with a guy, here he was just another face in the crowd.  Not to say he wasn't recognized, but at least he wasn't _bothered_.  
  
Before they know it, the countdown starts, the overwhelming screams of thousands of people joining in.  And when the clock strikes midnight, ushering in the new year, it felt natural to pull Sam in close, and give him a quick, chaste kiss, Sam smiling back at him like he was the only other person in the world.  
  
They make it back to the hotel by 2am, the kids still mostly wired, while Eric just wants the privacy of their own suite and that comfortable looking bed he was able to only glance at before dinner.  The kids have the two rooms across the hall, adjoining so that they can keep each other up another few hours, while leaving Eric and Sam alone.  
  
As they separate from the kids, Eric makes Sam wait back as Scot opens one door, Carla opening the door to the other room.  "What-" Sam starts, but Eric just holds up a finger.  
  
"Wait for it..." he says.  And then as if on cue, there are excited screams that he was _sure_ they'd get security called on them for.  "That would be the kids finding Mildred and Joan."  
  
Sam gives Eric a curious look as confusion spreads across his face.  "Mildred and Joan?" he asks.  "What on earth..."  
  
Instead of responding, Eric just takes Sam's hand into his own, then pulls him out of the public hallway and into their suite.  When they're safely inside, and the door not just shut, but locked, Eric pulls Sam into a breathtaking kiss.  He finally pulls back and leans his forehead against Sam's, finding smoky eyes twinkling back at him.  "When was the last time we had a vacation?" he asks, voice hesitant and quiet.  
  
Sam considers for a second, saying, "Well last Summer we took Scot to-"  
  
"No, Sammy," Eric says, cutting his partner off, his finger hovering just before Sam's lips.  "When was the last time _we_ took a vacation?"  
  
"Ooh," Sam responds, a brilliant smile suddenly playing on his face.    
  
"Yeah, oh," Eric grins back, giving Sam a bashful look.  "I just figured-"  
  
"Wait a minute," Sam interrupts Eric's confession, pulling back slightly to study his face.  "You _planned_ this, didn't you?"  He leans in for a kiss, then adds, "This whole thing.  The trip here...  Joan...  Mildred..."  
  
"Yeah, well," Eric stammers.  "There's this little bed and breakfast that you told me about a long, long time ago.  The one on the shore in Connecticut?  Well, we have reservations.  Check in tomorrow, and have a full week - just to ourselves."  
  
"Wait.  What about-"  
  
Shaking his head, Eric says, "All taken care of."  And honestly, no matter what the question was - be it work, the kids, or whatever - Eric had already seen to it.  And the look Sam is giving him tells him that _this time_ , he did good.  
  
"Love you..." Sam says, pulling Eric into a kiss.  
  
Pulling back only to reach for Sam's hand and lead him to the bed, Eric says, "Love you, too, Sammy."


End file.
